It's for a good cause
by Daygon Yuuki
Summary: Six years old Rin found a demon summoning paper and books in Shiro's room. She accidently called out a king of hell while playing with it. Poor child is now stuck with a bunch of overgrown childish hell king popping up at odd times. What's more? They think she is their youngest sister and want to take her home. (smart fem Rin, protective brothers)
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at Ao no Exorcist. Hopefully it was good. Now if you don't like it don't read bit if you are reading this give me feedback. I'll update based on the feedback I get.**

 **Summary: Six years old Rin found a demon summoning paper and books in Shiro's room. She accidently called out a king of hell while playing with it. Poor child is now stuck with a bunch of overgrown childish hell king popping up at odd times. What's more? They think she is their youngest sister and want to take her home. (smart fem Rin, protective brothers)**

 **Disclaimer** **: If you recognise this I don't own it and never will I guess.**

A six years old bored and curious Rin was a dangerous Rin just like any other six years old bored and curious kid. She could play with toys but they were all so childish and he was grown up now. She could go out and play in all the sunlight and blue sky but there was a teeny tiny problem with that plan. Well there were two but who was she to count?

First was that there was no one to play with. Yukio and Shiro were out, as they had been going for a week. A reward for Yukio being good or something. She could play with other monks but they were too busy to play anyway. She did not have any friends as all the children were too afraid of her to play with her. Hey, just because she always beat up the kids who picked on Yukio did not make her a demon. Well some boys thought she was cool for a girl but she did not want to play with them. Boys had cooties. Shiro had said so and she did not want to accidently receive them. The only one safe was Yukio, Shiro and the monks. But the point remained that people thought she was too violent to play with.

Well and that leads to her second problem. Because she beat up the kids who picked on Yukio she was grounded. The teacher had not even heard his side of the story and had just called up Shiro to talk about his problematic child. It was not her fault that she wanted to protect Yukio. No one was allowed to pick on her little brother, well no one but her.

And hence here she was, all alone in the place she called home bored out of her mind. She needed something to do before she did something which would lead to problems.

Where would be good place to go? Shiro had banned the Kitchen, ground, chapel and pretty much every every place she could think of. The only place he had not said anything about was her and Yukio's room, bathroom and Shiro's room.

Wait, Shiro's room. She had never been there before but Yukio had. She had always wondered what was so special in that room. She was the only one banned from entering the room. What was so different about her from the others? Was it because she was missing the thing Yukio had between his legs? Or because her hairs were longer? But the point remained that Shiro's room was a mystery to her and as she said she was curious and bored so what was better than going into Shiro's room and taking a look around. What could go wrong?

So the sole girl in the church made plans to enter her adopted father's room. It consisted of a very simple plan. Going up to the door and trying to open it. If it doesn't work them she would see. So she did as she planed. Went up to the door and tried to open it and to her surprise it opened. Maybe Shiro thought no one would come in while he was away?

Well good for her she got what she wanted. She got into Shiro's room. It was nothing special as she imagined. It pretty much consisted of a bed, a cupboard with clothes a desk and two bookshelves. The desk had a book and some paper. She looked at the paper and it had a weird designed. The book was thick with leather covering and cursive writing which was beautiful but difficult to read. She picked up the book and the pages to have a closer look.

"Rin"

Her name jolts her out of her thoughts and her observation and she accidently teared off a page She could not be caught here. Shiro had made certain that she not visit his room should the situation not be dire. He could have her hide if he ever found. Shiro must never find out, no one should. She had also ruined Shiro's book. She needed to hide it and fast.

So she did the only thing she felt she could so. She took the book and paper and took them to her room. Hopefully she would be able to hide them in her room successfully. If not? She did not even want to imagine the consequences should she fail.

She failed to notice a cut on her fingertip and the drop of blood that fell on the summoning paper.

 **...**

Somehow the blue haired girl had successfully managed to take the books to her room without being caught. She really had devil's luck most of the time. It could explain how she always won in any game, cheating did not matter she still won.

Bet anyhow it was not what mattered now. No, she had to hide the book, but maybe she should read a bit about what the book was about? It couldn't hurt right? So she opened the book and at first it looked like it was not special. Just some designes it and she had seen them before, but where.

She willed herself not to think about it bit focus on what was written, which was proving to be quite difficult task but somehow she did it. It read _Summoning a demon_ but demons were not real were they? They were just a fragment of one's imagination right? They were not an actual entity were they? Maybe this book was a prank bit somehow she could not shake the feeling that what the book said was true so she continued to read. A drop of blood and say what comes in mind huh? But she could not think of anything to say. But still she continued to read. It said to tear off the paper if the demon turned on you.

Well it was not like she could summon the demon, after all nothing came to her mind at all. She chuckled to herself.

"well it's not like the demon will appear if I say **Gaya bless the soul who seeks your blessing. Protect thy child from the enemies** something will happen" and she had only heard heard one of the priest recite it and it had stuck with her since then. She never believed it to do anything but she forgot that she had a devil's luck so it did work. She let out a scream when in front of her stood a tall man with green hairs and bangs under his eyes. He would have looked like a normal human, a perfectly normal one if not for some additional features.

He had a tail and pointed ears. And his eyes, those eyes were unearthly. He looked at her with those eyes and something shifted into her mind. It seemed so familiar to her but she so sure she had never seen those eyes before in her life. Then why? And then he spoke.

"You have father's flames. Let's go home little sis"

His voice brought her comfort even if it was in a monotone. She wanted to take his hand and she almost raised her hand to take it if she had not remembered a tiny detail.

 **He was a demon**. And she did what anyone else in her place would have done. She screamed, loudly. So loud in fact that even the demon flinched. He took a step toward her and then she remembered tearing the paper would send him away.

Quickly she dashed toward the paper. The demon seeing him had most likely judged her intentions moved to stop her but as was mentioned she had devils luck she somehow managed to tear it just before the demon reached her. She realised that he was saying something but she could not understand it for the life of her. She was too numb.

Soon he disappeared and the priests choose the exact moment to enter the room. Thankfully they had not seen anything of the demon. She quickly kicked the book and the paper under the bed as to not alert them. If she told they would believe her to be crazy and maybe separate her from Yukio. She could not allow it. So she made an excuse for her scream, said she had a nightmare and in a way she had it. They seemingly bought it and went away.

She had to keep what happened to herself. She was not aware the even that will transpire because of this even, for if she did she would have never done that.

Now maybe she knew why they said that curiosity killed the kitty.

 **Done. Hopefully you'll like this. If not I'll not write more. Please give me feedback, I need it to continue to function.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a fast update because you all gave me so much love and good feedback. I love you all. Now remember, your feedback means faster updates. I seriously liked the openings of this show, specially the second one. Oh, sorry if you see a sudden shift of tense. I slip sometimes. Also sorry for the crappy grammar, I'm trying to improve.**

 **If you are reading this then review and give me feedback. I have story ideas if you want. Contact me if you want them.**

 **Summary: Six years old Rin a demon summoning paper and books in Shiro's room. She accidently called out a king of hell while playing with it. Poor child is now stuck with a bunch of overgrown childish hell king popping up at odd times. What's more? They think she is their youngest sister and want to take her home. (smart fem Rin, protective brothers)**

 **Disclaimer: If you recognise this I don't own it and never will I guess.**

Rin really had the devil's luck for no one ever questioned her about her episode. Thankfully the priests had complied with her wishes and never mentioned about her episode to Shiro and Yukio who had returned the next day or if they had she did not know. They never brought it up in the week that followed.

The week too was peaceful. No demon was spotted and she never tried to summon one again. She had although read up the book fully and found it fascinating. The book was full of information about demons but she felt it was lacking. Although it had a lot of information about demons it did not contain any information about the demon she had met, but it had lead to many interesting developments.

Speaking of development, she was now seeing more of those things the book spoke about. Coal Tars or something, black masses, ghouls and whatnot. Dark places were full of them and they increased in number at night but they were relatively harmless. As far as she knew she was the only one who could see them though she had a sneaking suspicion that Yukio could see them too. She had often seen Yukio stare at them with a strange look in his eyes but for all she knew he was seeing something else. Maybe he was strange like that, but he was her twin and he loved him. Maybe Shiro could see them too and the priests and that's why they did not want her in his room? But she knew she was strange in a sense.

Speaking of strange, she had found herself able to hear them, ghosts, ghouls even Coal Tars and to her amusement she found that they could talk and they talked too much. They were the best gossipers she knew of. They talked from random events to important events to even conspiracies in the world. They were the best way to gather information. As far as she knew even if Yukio could see them he in fact could not hear them.

And now a week had passed and she was no longer grounded. She could finally go out and have fun. It was a perfect day to go play in the park. She had asked Yukio to come with her but he had turned her down. She had even pleaded with Shiro to make Yukio play with her but he had clearly stated that he needed some _men's time_ _alone_ with Yukio.

It was so not fair. She was as much as a boy as Yukio wasn't she? If you see at it she was more of a man than Yukio. She was not the one who coward in front of a bully, she was the one who defended him. She could take a stand against the bullies and even beat them. But did Shiro consider it? Noooooo. Even the others in the church were too busy to pay attention to her.

So now she was alone in the park and bored. She could go play with other children but she could not see anyone there. It was empty.

 _Ok maybe not so alone_ she thought in her mind as she was picked up. She was not too heavy but the arms around her were strong. She felt her heart skip a beat as she was picked up from the ground. Only one thought crossed her mind.

 _I'm getting kidnapped._

She needed to escape her captor and get back to Shiro. He would protect her so she began to struggle. She tried to wiggle out of her her captors hold. Key word being **tried.** She found herself unable to move. Unable to do anything really short of breathing.

She now had only one option left. To attract attention of people. Anyone would do. So she opened her mouth to scream, to attract attention of anyone close by and would have succeeded if not for the captor placing a hand at her mouth.

"Scream girl and it would be the last time you do. Not that it'll matter much after I'm done with you. You'll beg to die"

Something wet and cold met the side of her face and she vaguely felt that it was that man's tongue. She wanted to cry and she wanted Yukio. She wanted her brother. She wanted her bed. She felt numb and scared.

A again gathered her courage to let out a cry but before she could she felt herself into another pair of arms. She waited for panic to seize her, for her heart to tell her she was in danger but her heart, it was calm. It felt just like when Shiro held her. So calm, so familiar, like family.

"Don't struggle Little sister. It's alright" the voice calmed her down. It was a little shy and nervous. She liked this person. Then his words penetrated her mind. _Little Sister_. Only one person had called her that till now. She did not like it. She was almost afraid to look back to find the green haired boy from before but somehow she felt that the person that held her was not the same. The voice was too soft and nervous to be the same person.

Still, she looked at the man who had saved her and to her surprise it was not a man but a boy of sixteen. Soft black hairs and soft black eyes looked back at her. The boy was thin and tall and nervous. She liked him or she would have if not for his pointed ears and the tail. This was a demon too.

 **Another demon**. Her mind screamed at her, struggling in his arms for him to let her go. While struggling her gaze fell on the bay who was lying a few feet away from him. He was lying face down, seemingly asleep but she knew better. This demon must have killed her. All her struggle left her as she looked at her assaulter.

"I'm not sorry I did this. Between you and world I'll always choose you little sister. I love you. Let's go home"

She did not like that he loved her. She should have felt flattered if it was someone else but this was a demon. She was no sister of his. She only had one brother and he was younger than her. She needed to go home.

"I need to go home. Father will be worried"

The guy frowned at her. She did not like his frowning. She wanted him to smile. But she did not want to go with him too. And this demon was too nervous.

"F-Father send me t-to retrieve you. I'm Azazel your elder brother"

Shiro never sent someone she did not know to retrieve her or Yukio and it was the first time she had seen him. No way Shiro had send him. The guy was frowning at her again and she felt something grip her heart again.

"What about Yukio? Does he know you?"

She knew by father he did not meant Shiro and if not him did this guy know her real father? She hoped so. Did Yukio knew about him too?

"F-Father is waiting for us. L-let's go back to Gehenna"

It struck her then that what he meant by father. He meant as a demon. Does this mean she was a demon? Were people right about her? And what about Yukio? Wad he one too? Nooooo, it couldn't be true.

"You lie. I'm human"

There was no way she could be a demon. She was a human. Shiro had said that too. Was this guy filled with cooties? Was that's why he behaved so crazily? Must be so. Maybe that green haired man was filled with cooties too.

"I'm not g-good at this. I'll let big b-brother take c-care of this. H-he'll be here tomorrow. I'll k-keep your necklace to e-ensure that you come"

That was the necklace Yukio had given her. It was precious to her. She had to get it back. What would she tell Yukio? She lost it? No she had to come the next day.

Maybe she will get her answers why they called her sister. Should she get Yukio and Shiro tomorrow? No, she had decided not to get them involved. She was not sure that they would not separate them. No, she would keep it to herself and get her answers tomorrow.

Most definitely. But first, she needed an excuse why se looked like she had been to hell and back. Oh boy, she was gonna get the scolding of her lift.

 **And we have Azazel. So any guesses who would show up next? I'll give you a cookie if you guess right.**

 **Remember, feedback means update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the feedback. They motivated me so much that I'm updating this even if I have my practical exam tomorrow. Give me feedback and I'll update. Reviews fuel me.**

 **AGuestIsHere it was Ibilis. Egyn will be here too. As for the Azazel in the show? He's too old. I can't actually afford for my Azazel to be that old**

 **Happy propose day to you all. And as such I propose this story to you all. Hope you enjoy. And review please.**

 **Summary: Six years old Rin a demon summoning paper and books in Shiro's room. She accidently called out a king of hell while playing with it. Poor child is now stuck with a bunch of overgrown childish hell king popping up at odd times. What's more? They think she is their youngest sister and want to take her home. (smart fem Rin, protective brothers)**

 **Disclaimer: If you recognise this I don't own it and never will I guess.**

Azazel knew he was making a mistake but he had no one else who could do this job. Mephisto would have been the ideal choice but at this point it was a big no-no. Even if he was affiliated with True Cross he had a duty to fulfil, that and father would not be happy. Lucifer was the next best choice but he was too busy to run his organisation to even listen to him. Not that he ever listened, but then again he was out. Beelzebub was out for now. He would creep Rin out. Not to mention all the bugs that stacked him. Amaimon was father knows where. Egyn was too out of the moment. He kinda was like a fish. Too long without water without a spell aid and he would dry out. So that only left one. He did not want to enlist _his_ help if he could help it but he had no other choice.

He had to ask Ibilis. There was just one problem. Ibilis for all his cool points and laid back personality was a big gambler. That and his fixation with other gender. He could not see it ending well but at this point ge was the only one left. So against his better judgement he entered the fire demon's domain.

He soon found the crimson haired demon in a lava pool. Being a fire demon that guy was practically immune to all the fires except father's blue flames. The demon seemed to be relaxing. He hated to disturb him if only not to angry him. He did not want to fight if he could help it. He was a pacifist at heart. But this was important.

So he moved toward his brother and cleared his throat. The crimson haired demon cracked open one of his eyes. Emerald green eyes peaked at the demon king of death.

"Azazel nani? Do you want something? If not then go away. You are not a woman I can appreciate"

Azazel could see it not ending well but at this point Ibils was his last hope. So against his better. Judgement he asked Ibilis for help who agreed, although some bribing was involved there. Now he had to find a host for his fiery brother. Unlike him Ibilis could not take his body to the other side.

He just forgot a tiny little mistake. Ibilis was even worse at him at explaining things.

 **...**

The first thing Rin had done was sneak into the monastery. It was home but it wont do for others to see her so dirty for she knew short of coming out with truth she could not hide it. Yukio had an uncanny ability for telling when she lied.

Her devil's luck struck once again when she successfully creped into the place undetected. She took a fast shower and changed her clothes. The sun was just about to set when she bumped into Yukio. He was upset but she did not know at what. She was not the one who left with Shiro at long lengths for a day.

But then again they hardly spend any time together. She wanted to spend the whole next day with Yukio but he had informed her that he was again going out with Shiro. At this point she was feeling rather left out. Maybe they all knew she was a demon and thus kept their distance from her.

The dinner was good but she barely tasted it. She knew she was worrying her takers but at this point she could not bring herself to care. She was too busy to think about what was happening around her. When she had summoned that first demon she had done some research in the old section of the library and had hit the jackpot. She had found the diary of Sameal who was apparently a demon king. In his words he had left a diary _for entertainment purpose_ but she was thankful. She had found photos and she was horrified. She had met two demon kings so far and was probably about to meet another one the next day.

Sleep evaded her that night. Thoughts circled her mind. One person could be mistaken, but for both of the demon kings to mistake her for their sister was worrying her. What if they were right. That would make Satan her father and he was evil. Was she evil too? She did not want to be. But if Satan was her father was she evil too like him?

The next day came too fast for her and yet she felt it hard not. She had almost backed out from the meeting but she had promised Yukio that she would always keep her necklace with her. So she needed to hurry.

Reaching the park she looked around for the person she had met yesterday but she could not find him anywhere. Was this all a joke. It had to be and she wad tricked. She made her mind to go back and she would have moved too if not for a body colliding with her. It was a little taller than her and she looked behind only to stare at emerald eyes.

"Ibilis-nii s-slow down."

That was the voice of the person she had met yesterday. The demon king Azazel. And this Ibilis would be one too then. She took in the boy in front of her and frowned in her mind.

He was a kid with red hairs and emerald eyes. He even had freckles on hid face, but most important of all he was _human._ There were no pointed ears and no tail.

"You're a human"

She was not aware she had even let that out and almost squeaked when the guy let out a laugh. Meanwhile the elder looking one reached their said.

"That's because I'm possessing a demon and hiding those features. I'm Ibilis nice to meet you little sister. You're cute for a child. You'll be a looker when you grow up."

She did not what to be here but she needed those answers and her necklace.

"If I'm your sister is Yukio also your brother?"

She needed that answer. Was she the only weird one? The only demon? Was Yukio fully human. The two demon in front of her shared look before Azazel opened his mouth

"Y-You know your m-mother was a h-h-human"

He was slithering too much that she was having trouble understanding him. Seeing this Ibilis decided to take over. Azazel was clearly not making any progress.

"What he want to say is your mother was Satan's human lover. Then she had you and died running away from exorcist. As far as we're concerned you are the only one with the demon powers and blood thus our sister. Your _twin_ is fully human. Happy"

Okay he could have framed it better and by the looks Azazel was giving him he should have but Rin was not overly concerned with it. So she was the only demon in the family? If that was so then she needed to know more about demons. She was about to voice up more concerns but Ibilis beat her to it.

"Hey, if you have inherited father's flames you must have inherited his luck too. Let's go to _spawn_ to try it out. Beelzebub would be eccentric if we actually win"

Spawn, she knew it was a casino, the only one with demons and human coexisting. She did not want to go but it would be the best way to gain knowledge. There was just one problem, she would have to trust her _brothers_ for protection.

"Ibilis no matter what you do you'll never win a bet or a gamble. Nothing could improve it and you know it"

Now this she had to see. If nothing else she could die seeing a hell king loose. If she was a demon she had to learn to survive as one and fast. She had read about exorcist in Sameal's diary and knew she would be a target. She had to gain favours of demons and strengthen her bonds with them.

Also she wanted to know more about her brothers and father and if going along with them provided that information she was willing but before.

"Give me my necklace back"

She needed her necklace from her twin back.

 **Hopefully this was good. Next chapter should be hilarious. Two six years old with a sixteen years old gambling. As for how Ibilis is at gambling imagine Tsunade Senju. Yeah, that bad.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I scored a 100% on practical exam. And I got a lot of feedback so in that account I present to you all this chapter.**

 **Happy Teddy day. Now I can't give you a teddy buy I hope an update works just well.**

 **You see this is what review and feedback does to me. And we have another one. So who will be next? Take a guess. The first one to guess right get's a one-shot. I'll tell the winner in next chapter. Next one will be up either tomorrow or the day after. Depends on feedback.**

 **So review for an update tomorrow.**

 **Summary: Six years old Rin a demon summoning paper and books in Shiro's room. She accidently called out a king of hell while playing with it. Poor child is now stuck with a bunch of overgrown childish hell king popping up at odd times. What's more? They think she is their youngest sister and want to take her home. (smart fem Rin, protective brothers)**

 **Disclaimer: If you recognise this I don't own it and never will I guess.**

This was technically kidnapping but you won't hear it from Ibilis. As far as he was concerned he was taking his younger siblings out. Never mind that one was older than him. As far as he counted _he_ was the eldest and if he wanted to take his younger siblings gambling then so be it.

He was a hood gambler, no matter what Azazel said was was. So what if he was under a debt longer than Great Wall of China, not that he knew how long it was but still.

HE DID NOT SUCK.

Azazel was just jealous of his prodigal talent. That was it. And today he was gonna prove it. After all he had a girl to impress, nevermind if that girl was his own sister. Girl was a girl. Can he count it as a date?

"Oi, let me go home. And give me my necklace back"

Well no one was stopping her from going home. He was not, oh wait he was. He was taking her to gambling one way or other. They were there, in _Spawn_. That place was build like a hotel, but only a selected knew of the activities that took place. And by a selected he meant one-third if the world's population.

He needed something sweet. Now if only he could get his hands on the chocolate he had stored. There, there he found it. Taking a piece of the chocolate he watched it melted.

"Neh, the chocolate melted in my hands. Am I that hot?"

That was a stupid thing to ask. He was a fire demon, it was a given he was born flaming hot. There was no way he was exaggerating.

"In f-figurative sense, you're v-very hot Ibilis b-but I f-feel that in a physical s-sense words could not describe it"

See, even Azazel could tell how hot he was. He did not have any words to describe him. He was that incredible. What a good way to boost his ego. Too bad for him it was shot down faster.

"Yeah, but numbers can. 3/10."

He was not that bad. He would have snapped back, no really he would have if not for three little problems. First the child in front was a girl and not only that but his _little_ sister. Azazel was quite found of her too and he did not want to enrage him. No matter how much of a wuss he looked, he was scary when he got angry. Not only that, secondly he was in a child's body. He was confident about his abilities but not of his host.

And third and biggest, he had just been picked up from his shirt back. This was so not good. That girl was damn lucky.

"Children are not allowed"

Now that was priceless. Ibilis, the most prominent gambler who was famous across both worlds as a gambler, even if his reputation was to always of loosing, was being restricted from gambling just because his host was a _child._

Life sucked when you were Ibilis. He really had the worst luck. And the worst guy who could have picked him up.

"Beelzebub, you're holding Ibilis. Kindly let him go"

 **...**

Beelzebub was irritated. He was winning.

Now you may ask why he was irritated with winning. That was because Ibilis will be there. That guy could even dry the wealthiest of deposits, and as a brother would no doubt leave him with a massive debt.

Now he was looking for his fiery brother before he could cause any trouble. If he was not kept in check he would soon bleed dry. He looked at the trio and did a double take. That was Azazel. Azazel with two children one of which felt like father. Azazel with one child looking about to attack the one who felt like father. That could only spell trouble if it was indeed father who was here with Azazel.

Last time he checked father and Azazel did not get along, but maybe that changed? At this point he was willing to take any excuse for if that guy attacked father this establishment would become ashes. He was quite found of this place.

That and this was one of the only place his bugs sid not stalk him. Those were worse than stalkers and fan girls. So he had only one option. Maybe that was not so good of an idea, for the guy turned out to be Ibilis. Then that child could not be father. Ibilis and father was in a hot war after all in his brother's words. By the way **what was a hot war?** His brother never specify.

The guy looked startled so much that he even let him go. Ibilis due to the height difference fell down. Ibilis was not one to truffle with. That guy had a temper. That and Beelzebub did not have the patience to deal with Ibilis' wining. He got enough as it is from his bugs as it was.

"Sorry"

He was not particularly sorry. That guy had bleed him dry at times and this could be called as payback. Yeah, he was not sorry at all.

"Don't pretend to be sorry. Anyway bastard meet Rin, our cute younger sister. Rin, meet my one and only gambling partner Beelzebub in other words one of your elder brother"

This was his sibling alright, she had father's flames and felt like family but he was not amused. He was no Ibilis and as far as he knew sister meant girl and that meant a certain part of anatomy the child lacked. So naturally, he had to comment.

" You look like Egyn when he cross-dress. Totally flat. You sure you're a girl?"

Maybe that was not a good thing to say. Not only the child looked offended Azazel had taken offence too. No he had taken more than offence than the actually offended person.

"Beelzebub-niisan. We need to have a talk"

Let's just say what happened was never to be revealed. His pride would not live it down. To be bested by wimpy Azazel. Never again would he ever anger him.

There was not a lot of things he was afraid of. His list consisted of his stalker bugs, fan bugs, father's anger, Egyn's new crush and now mama Azazel. He had learned his lesson. Azazel in mother Azazel is equal to disaster.

 **...**

Rin wanted to go home. She did not like it here, but she had to endure it.

 _For Yukio. You're doing this for him. His necklace._

That was the only thought going through her mind as she was once again dragged away by the hyper red haired child on a sugar rush.

"Go away child. This is for adults"

She sincerely wished he would take that advice and just stop but that was too much to ask for. It was like he was winning for the first time in his life. Sheesh, that guy needed to get a life.

"Come on Teishe-Chan, have you already forgotten lil old me?"

That guy was just asking for it. If he had to gamble he should do it on his own. Why drag her down with him?

"Ibilis, that you man? We're betting money you game?"

And clearly Ibilis being Ibilis just took the gamble. Oh, he could gamble all he want but not drag her into it? She was tired.

"And whose this? Your newest bitch? Someone actually stuck around? But a little young is she not? But I like them young. Wanna bet her?"

That she was not willing to look over. She will not take lightly for being called a bitch. And that guy wanted Ibilis to bet her? While she would not want to be called a bitch, and yes she knew what it was, she lived with Shiro who constantly swore, she hated when someone treated her like an object. She was gonna trash him like no one else had ever trashed anyone before.

"We're game if you bet you're whole fortune. If we win I won it all, if not then you know your prize. Now deal"

Ibilis was giving her a doubtful look but she did not care. She was too far-gone to care. Three Royal Flush and three complete dominance later she managed to get hi sign to hand her the fortune. Turned out that guy was loaded, so now she was the proud owner of the biggest multinational in Japan.

"Beelzebub, can you believe we won _SHOTS_ over"

The demon looked ready to faint, the pitch black eyes filled with surprise. The purple hairs looked damped with sweat but most of all he was surprised.

"Y-You actually won a gamble? Is the world finished?"

She left him to explain just who had won and how while she turned to Azazel who was unsurprisingly quite this whole time.

"Take. Me. Home. And. Give. Me. The. Necklace"

She did not want to be here a second longer and deal with Ibilis. She had had enough of him for one day.

"neh, Beelzebub, during all my lost gambles you were there at mu side. When I list for the first time, when I lost my watch, a house, some place, almost lost my ring of command if not for father to gambling? Remember?"

That... Way disturbingly touching.

"Yes, we're brothers. I'll always be there for you no matter what"

Gah, too much mush. At least now she knew they could be counted upon.

"No, I just think you bring me bad luck"

"That's all you"

And there goes all her expectations about them being reliable down the drain. Now there was only one thing left for her to do.

"Take me home now"

And if Azazel did not he would personally be in acquaintance with the fact why hell has no fury like a female.

 **And that is done. Give me feedback. Feed me reviews and get a fast update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AGuestIsHere damn you. You guessed right. Its Egyn. So you get a free one-shot. Leave me contact details or in a review what you want since you are not logged in and I can't contact you.**

 **I'm nervous about Egyn, kindly tell me how I did him. And kindly review. I would like to cross 50.**

 **Summary: Six years old Rin a demon summoning paper and books in Shiro's room. She accidently called out a king of hell while playing with it. Poor child is now stuck with a bunch of overgrown childish hell king popping up at odd times. What's more? They think she is their youngest sister and want to take her home. (smart fem Rin, protective brothers)**

 **Disclaimer: If you recognise this I don't own it and never will I guess.**

Shiro gave her hell for staying out for longer than her time allotted to her. She was not happy but she preferred a little scolding over getting grounded. But at this point she was ready to even take it if it got her away from her _older brothers._

Yukio was worried about her, she knew was, he just had an odd way of showing it. He constantly showered her with water which she knew was holy water. Did he suspect something. She had been sure to be secretive but maybe just maybe he knew. And if he did, then did Shiro knew too? Was that why he was maintaining his distance? Because he knew she was a demon.

She would have pondered on it more if she was not so tired. Not to mention that Sunday had ended and she had to go school tomorrow. What a drag this was. But on a brighter note she would not have to deal with demons. After all, what kind of demon comes to school? It's a school.

With that thought and on a happy note she went to sleep. She would get a solid demon free week. Sleep came easy to her, maybe because she was so exhausted or because of the promises that it will be a stress free week she had no idea.

Morning saw a cheerful girl dragging her twin to school. A bit forcefully perhaps.

"Nee-san, slow down. There is no need to drag me"

But she was too excited. Was she too out of character? Nah, she did not think so.

Sitting in class had ba certain good feeling about itself. No demon to stalk her, so peaceful, no demon to annoy her and did she mention **no demon to kidnap her**.

Ah, so peaceful. Then the door opened. She did not care to see who it was. It was most probably the teacher.

"-is absent. So I'll take over for one day"?

Now that was interesting. Taiga-sensei and absent? That teacher. had the nerves of steal. Now she was interested to see who had came and immediately wished she had not. The person in front of her had long blue hair with aqua eyes. A turtleneck sweater with a short skirt and a leather jacket was what she could see. All in all she was a very pretty girl if not for. The horns and tail she supported.

But no one else looked mildly freaked out. Was she the only one who could see this?

"Hello class. My name is Egyn and I'm your teacher for today"

Please tell her she was not Egyn, her brother but any other Egyn. Not her brother, not her brother, not her brother. But all her hopes went down the drain the teacher winked at her.

 **It was her brother Egyn.**

Just great.

 **...**

Somehow the day had not been that bad and now she was meeting her little brother after school. Egyn surprisingly had not tried anything yet.

Really, were all demons that weird? Azazel was a walking nervous time clock, Ibilis and Beelzebub were gambling addicts and now Egyn a cross-dresser. Did god have a personal vengeance against her family? Thankfully she was free and no demon in sight.

"nee-san?"

Yukio asked in a questioning voice and she was afraid to even ask what she had done wrong when a shadow fell on her. She looked back only to see Egyn.

"Ah, Yukio-san. It's good that I met you. I'm your sister's temporary class-teacher. I'll be taking her with me for the day"

She was picked up and taken away with her teacher. She could see Yukio's horrified expression. Poor guy did not even got a chance to speak or do anything.

"Where are you taking me? And put me down"

Did she had a sign saying to kidnap her? Don't answer it. Just don't.

"you'll see"

Poor girl got her answer in the art of shopping. The cross dresser wanting to strengthen the bonds took her shopping. Did she mention she hated shopping with a passion? Well no? Now she is.

Shop after shop she was dragged in. The cross dresser made her try dress after dress. In his words she could not be a fashion disaster. Non of her brothers and good forbid, sister could be a fashion disaster.

She would have punched him in the face, she ought to have if not for the fact that she was her teacher for a day and as such could have her grounded. Oh she would get her revenge. Just he wait. And now the poor demon was obsessed over her skin.

"Such smooth skin you have. Such good quality, not tainted by time-"

"I'm Six"

"-no wrinkles -"

And she was being ignored. Oh why did she had to take that paper from Shiro's room? Why? And it was getting late and she was hungry.

"-and take you home."

Yes, take her home. If she heard about how to do your nails one more time she would scream. Giving Egyn her best glare she tried to convey her message that she wanted to go home. Thankfully he got it.

"-Are you sure you don't want more tips? Alright let's take you home"

Thank god for death glares.

 **Hey, and the big question. Should Shiro know? Or not? Your choice.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm currently taking ideas for one-shot. I'll post them if I like the idea so give them to me.**

 **Happy Valentine's day to you all. And since it's Valentine's day I'm willing to make you a deal. If I get ten reviews before the days end I'll give you all a Valentine's day special chapter.**

 **And finally this chapter is last chapter in which Rin is six. Here on story would move forward, and fast.**

 **Summary: Six years old Rin a demon summoning paper and books in Shiro's room. She accidently called out a king of hell while playing with it. Poor child is now stuck with a bunch of overgrown childish hell king popping up at odd times. What's more? They think she is their youngest sister and want to take her home. (smart fem Rin, protective brothers)**

 **Disclaimer: If you recognise this I don't own it and never will I guess**

Shiro was worried about Rin. True that girl was one tough child, going as far as to fight for Yukio if she felt someone wronging her brother. But here who she was dealing with was not some common human child. No, according to Yukio it was one of the substitute teachers.

And not just any substitute. This one had a reputation, reputation of picking up young girls and teaching them the art of shopping.

Yes, the horrible art and every man's bane, _shopping._ He could deal with demons, all he had to do was beat them but a teacher? It was out of his league. If it was Rin's fault he still could have done something, scolded her, grounded her anything but he was not dealing with a teenager here. No, he was dealing with a teacher.

And so he sat there waiting for her daughter to come home so that he could have a talk with her. Did the teacher often harass her. Was that the reason she was distant this week?

His attention was stolen by the door's opening. He hoped it was Rin. It was quite late after all.

"I'm home"

And it was, but she was not alone. Behind her was a blue haired woman he had never met. Something irked him about her. She felt like a demon and a strong one. Then why was she able to cross the wards? Had Rin invited her in? He had to be on alert.

"Ah, a your _father_ is a very good looking man for his age"

And he could ignore that she was a demon for the time being. A very beautiful girl had complimented him after all. Now there was just one question. What was Rin doing with a demon.

 **...**

Rin did not want to invite Egyn inside. No, she really did not. But the fact that her grade was in his hand left her with no choice. So, against her better judgement she invited her inside. The cross-dresser had apparently never been inside a church before and was enjoying it to the fullest.

Hw eve flirted with Shiro and she could see in Shiro's eyes that he recognised him as a demon. How come he recognise a demon but not a guy? Were all people around her that easily deceived?

She watched his brother chat Shiro up. Shiro was tense the whole time but that did not seem to phase Egyn in the least. At least they had not done something stupid like shoot each other. After half an hour of mindless chatter Egyn decided to leave. And thank god, because Shiro had been prying. Now if only she could hide how she was with a demon.

Wait, she could. She never told anyone she could see them and it was not like she went out of her way to seek them. They just found her. So all she had to do was pretend to be innocent and bot have a clue, which she could do so easily. After all no one would suspect a six years old child capable of deception.

Ah, something it was good to be a girl.

The years that passed were good to her, if not for a set of over-possessive brothers.

 **...**

Her fifteen birthday was nothing to be happy about. _Amaimon_ had decided to visit her. She might not like him but she still held a certain fondness for him. Out of all her brothers he seemed like most normal after Azazel, who held the number one spot.

 _Crash_

Wait, said too early. There goes a vase. Anyway, the free haired demon talked a lot about Aniki who she had not met yet. Sameal, she had heard this whisper from Azazel once. He was one she had not met. Him and Lucifer who was apparently too busy to run an organisation she had no idea about. Not that she wanted to know.

And today she was out on hunting for her first job. She had filled a paperwork for a part worker in a zoo and left for the interview.

The green haired demon was still following her and she juts let out a sigh. It was not gonna be peaceful. She met her employer soon enough. He was a man in mid thirties, attractive but too old for her. No that she wanted to date him or anything. Currently he was giving her a tour of the place.

"-and here we keep the monkeys"

She looked at the cage he was pointing at and almost screamed in frustration. Amaimon was inside the cage, currently engaging a monkey in a staring competition. Her eye twitched as she watched him egg the monkey on. That _that idiot._

The people around her was whispering and chaos broke out once Amaimon broke the door open and let the rampaging monkeys out. She was not related to that thing, no way. She was gonna deny any relation to him.

"Little sister, look I freed them"

She wanted to smack him. Why did this have to happen to her, especially todays of all days? She watched her employer give her _that_ look.

Looks like she was not gonna get this job after all.

 **And done this one. Hope you like this.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So you win. I got my ten reviews and here's next chapter. I had most fun writing this out of all the chapters have written till now.**

 **I now have a wattpad account. My name is Seakker. I have not started posting there yet but I'll soon so follow me there if you'd like to read my stories there.**

 **I also started a new story, well a crossover more likely. It's pretty Rin-centric. I would like you to read it and review if it's worth continuing.**

 **And lastly here's your Valentine's special. I worked hard to done in one hour. Hope you like it. Special thanks to AGuestIsHere and Congo for your one-shot. This chapter is specially for CalmlySweet who wanted to see a little of possessive brothers. Hope you'll like it. Do tell me how good of a job I did. And if I get enough response the here comes an update tomorrow.**

 **Summary: Six years old Rin found a demon summoning paper and books in Shiro's room. She accidently called out a king of hell while playing with it. Poor child is now stuck with a bunch of overgrown childish hell king popping up at odd times. What's more? They think she is their youngest sister and want to take her home. (smart fem Rin, protective brothers)**

 **Disclaimer: If you recognise this I don't own it and never will I guess.**

Rin was fifteen now and as a fifteen years old girl she wanted to do things girls her age did. And that included dating. Now if only her stubborn brothers got it through their head that she could go out without being taken advantage of.

Yukio was bad enough, driving most of the boys in and out of school away from her. She did not know how that moley four eyes did it but no boy approached her.

She had despite that scored some dates over the year but something always happened. Like that one time it was all going well, they were visiting a park and suddenly spiders attacked her date. Poor boy was too traumatised to even talk to her properly. Or look at her.

And that time in the water park she went with friends and a guy was flirting with her? Poor guy almost god burned by a red haired guy. She had a suspension it was Ibilis but she could not be sure. Not to mention Azazel had ducked that one guy _there_ when he had tried to kiss her and now she was really frustrated.

At least Egyn had been supportive so far, setting her up on dates. Though the guys he set her up with seemed kind of too nervous to even look at her properly. Just what had Egyn said to them to get them like that.

Thankfully she had found dating site and had secured a date. They guy she was meeting was one she had recently begun chatting up with. She knew what he looked like. Well, kind of. She knew he had _pink_ hairs and a good sense of humour. She had agreed to meet him on a trial date. Now she had to only sneak out.

Today was Valentine's day was she was gonna get her date. Fuck her brothers, she was old enough to date. So she made planes.

She should know better than plan, that is they always managed to fuck their selves up. So she was not surprised when she opened the door Yukio was ready to knock at her door.

"Yukio, I'm going out. Bye"

She was not gonna give him time to stop her. If Yukio even get a little hint that she was going on a date, well bye bye date. That guy can be so protective as hell.

"Rin-neesan"

Nah, she was not gonna stop. She had a date to meet after all. She reached the station in promised time and it was a new personal record for her. She look around the station for pink hairs but almost gave up when she found no one. Maybe she was being played with.

"Hey, are you my date? C's you look exactly like her"

A guy asked her and she would have decked him for making a pass on her but stopped herself in time. The guy had raised both his hands in surrender, a nervous smile on his face. His pink hairs drew her attention. He was her date.

"I'm Shima. Nice to meet you"

He was nervous but not overly so. She liked him. Maybe they could take it somewhere? If only her brothers would but out.

 **...**

"Yukio, are you sure she's out on a date. I thought you scared everyone away?

Shiro asked his adopted son who was in deep thoughts, his eyes narrowed. This could not be allowed. She wad not old enough to date. Maybe in her thirties or forties she could be allowed to date but now right now. No way, she was way too young. He would protect her.

"Father, I'm going out"

Yes, he would save her from ever guy out there. He would have gone out right that second if not for his phone ringing. He picked it up and his mood further darkened when a certain someone asked him yo do a job. His sister would have to wait.

He hated his job.

 **...**

He was out to shop with Ibilis and Azazel and Beelzebub could say he was not happy. No one was when it was _Egyn_ who had dragged you out to shop. He hated shopping, specially Egyn's type of shopping.

He did not like to shop with Egyn buy he could thank god that he was out now for he would have miss it. His sister out. Now it in itself was not a big problem, no, what was wrong was that she was out with a guy.

A _guy._

It could not be allowed. Especially if she was out on a date. He knew today's significance in human world. It was the day of love. But he did not appreciate a guy going out with his little sister.

Seeing him stop other three also stopped to look at him. He pointed toward the couple and saw his brother's eyes narrow. Even Egyn's who usually supplied her with dates looked displeased. This could not go on any longer. He had a sister to save from a date.

He watched his sister and that pink haired _piranha_ enter a hotel. So he naturally had to follow. He watched them sit at a table across from each other. He too occupies a table alone with his brothers. He placed menu in front of his face and watched with narrowed eyes as his sister laughed at a joke that guy had made.

His sister was falling inside a spell. He had to save her. He motioned for others to do something. Ibilis was looking ready to spit fire and Azazel had a hard look in his eyes. Egyn was...ordering a cake? Well it couldn't be helped. He looked again to see the guy standing up and going toward the washroom. Azazel stood to follow him but quickly gave it up and hid his face behind the menu as Rin looked in their direction. For a second he was afraid that they had been discovered but thankfully they had not been. Thank god for it. He was no Ibilis so he could safely bet it would be bad if sister found about them planing to ruin her date.

Her date came back and he saw them speaking in hushed voices. He really did not like it. He wanted to snap that guy's neck. He could see Egyn trying to physically restraint Ibilis even going as far as to dump cold water at him and Azazel shaking in fury. And damn, the buys were stalking him and a lot of them, he could feel them. This was bad, he was being stalked with bugs and his brothers were about to explode.

He needed to clam them down but her sister and her date were leaving. By the time they both had called down and apologised for their behaviour her sister had disappeared along with her date.

" "

He was speechless. He had to find them and fast. But for all his trying and asking his bugs he could not. For all the bugs stalked him, they could not track her sister. Maybe he should ask some bugs to permanently stalk her or something.

In the end they gave up and resigned in their fate that they were unable to ruin this date. But next time he would ruin it for sure. No one deserved his little sister. No one.

And hadn't he seen that guy around Lucifer's lab. He would allow Lucifer to deal with him. If not him, _Azazel_ would get Lucifer to deal with him. He could be quite deadly when he wanted to be and even Lucifer did not cross him.

 **...**

Yukio was seething in fury. How dare that clown of a headmaster call him out on a false alarm. There was no emergency, just Shura. That clown thought it would be funny to set him up with Shura. He had spend half a day to get to the designation he had been called to only to find Shura waiting and aa surprised as him.

And that damn Mephisto had messaged him to enjoy his _date._ As if he had time for it. He needed to find his sister now. Who knows what was happening to his sister. He was gonna kill the guy who thought he could date his sister. When he was done the guy would not even look at his sister again, much less a date.

He was passing the park when he saw his sister with a guy. And not any guy, but one from his class in cram school. _Shima._ His eye twitched. How dare he. Shima was coming toward him, no doubt to buy ice-cream from the vendor he saw a few feet before but stop as he took him in. The guy looked nervous. Good, he should be.

"Can I know why you are out on a date with my sister?"

He tried to keep a calm temper but despite that vein twitched in his forehead. He did not want to involve his sister with exorcist and demons and here was a _cram school student_ out on a date with his sister.

Did Mephisto knew about this? That damn clown.

He watched in satisfaction as Shima paled and a little frightened. Good, he should fear him. Student or not, he would not allow his sister to date anyone. No till he was alive at least or she hit forties, whichever came first.

"Y-You're sister?"

The poor guy looked out of his wits with the whole stuttering.

"Yes, my sister. Now you will go back and end this _date_ you are on. Tomorrow you and I will have a talk"

He tried to be calm and composed but he utterly failed. To his satisfaction Shima did as he had asked. For a moment he felt guilty as his sister's face fell as Shima excused himself but he scolded himself. He could and would not allow his sister to soil herself with boys.

The next second he saw her eyes darted in his direction and her lips pressed in a thin line. She was angry with him. She walked toward him and he mentally braised himself.

"-Yukio, why did you have to do that. I'm old enough to date and you go and do that. You have-"

And she could ramble and scold him all she liked but when it comes down to that he had won. She was no longer dating.

"-And you're not even listening. I'm out and not talking to you."

We'll he'll have time to make it up to her but for now the biggest threat was out of question. Now just how will he make it up to her.

We'll he'll think of something.

 **And done. This one is quite long. I had fun writing this one.**

 **I think I was quite mean to poor Shima in this one. I like him but right now he was the only guy I could think of.**

 **Oh, should Shiemi be a guy or a girl. I have yet to see her as a guy but I'm not sure if it'll be well received or not. I was thinking of having her as a guy and unintentionally flirt with Rin when she goes to cram school next chapter. Do tell me your thoughts.**

 **And don't forget to review. Happy Valentine's Day to you all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**First I know cram school starts when Rin joins but I'm making some changes.**

 **And I'm on a roll. Another fast update from my side. And darkflare75 I like your idea but I won't be able to implement it for now. Maybe later as a side job or part time. I'll get to it.**

 **I love you all. Your reviews keep me going.**

 **Summary: Six years old Rin found a demon summoning paper and books in Shiro's room. She accidently called out a king of hell while playing with it. Poor child is now stuck with a bunch of overgrown childish hell king popping up at odd times. What's more? They think she is their youngest sister and want to take her home. (smart fem Rin, protective brothers)**

 **Disclaimer: If you recognise this I don't own it and never will I guess.**

Shiro had heard about the date from Yukio and he did not like it. His little girl was growing up too fast. And she was at the stage she was rebelling against her parent.

He had prohibited her from dating and this was what happened. She goes behind his back and goes on a date. Thank god for Yukio.

But that was not the only thing that was wrong. The demon activity around her was increasing. He could see small demons like coal tars surround her. He was afraid that it was too soon. And now this, a demon accompanying her home. Guaranteed that the demon was her teacher but still.

And the seal on her sword was weakening. He powers were about to awake. He had to get help and he knew just the demon for it. It was time he called up his old friend.

Now where had he put the phone? Ah, found it. Quickly finding the number he wanted, which was not difficult as it was the only number he had, he called him up.

"Ah, and what does our dear Shiro want with me this morning~"

He did not like to call him up for a favour but he had no other choice. And fuck him, it was still night out.

"Mephisto, listen I need a favour-"

Ah, the things he did for his children.

 **...**

Rin was not a happy camper, not that she was camping. No way, not after that failed camping trip with Egyn and her class that was trashed by Ibilis just because someone seemed to be getting cosy with her.

Well as she was saying she was having a very bad say, why you ask? It was all because of one broccoli haired teen who had stolen her phone and send her photos to her brother Lucifer. She had not personally meet him but she did know about him.

And she did not get enough sleep because someone thought it was good for her to wake up at five and not let her sleep. Moreover she it was her time of the month and she was in fucking pain. So not a good day and she had a feeling it was gonna get worse. Specially by her brothers.

According to him Azazel had asked Lucifer to take care of her date, Shima. She was so not getting it. Did he work for him? But anyway Amaimon and forwarded a photo to him in order to tell him how he looked.

If Shima lost his job because if her he was never gonna agree to another date. So she was here chasing her brother who had turned into a hamster and was currently hiding under her bed.

She extended her arm and caught him and her phone but her bad luck decided to strike her and the door opened with a bang. She looked behind her to see Shiro. He seemed to give her a look that said that they needed to talk.

She was totally in for it now, and the worst things? She did not even know what she did.

Thankfully he only asked her to follow him and to her surprise found Yukio there too. What was her brother doing here?

"It's time we tell you the truth. You see Rin you're not normal-"

And she listened to the explanation. She was half demon, checked. Daughter of Satan, been there. Blue flames those were sealed? Those were new. She tried her best to act surprised but maybe she was not doing a good job. Thankfully for her pink smoke appeared at the exact time hiding her.

Now she may not be shocked about any of the above but a demon appearing in pink smoke surprised her enough for her to go into shock. Yeah, pathetic. The hamster, Amaimon was giving her the look that said it all.

This was also her elder brother, Sameal by the looks of it or Mephisto Pheles as he liked to go by.

Maybe her going into shock was a good thing for Yukio and Shiro were fooled that it was the first time she had seen a demon. But not her elder brother whom was eyeing the green hamster at her side, who was surprisingly missed by all. The hamster made a dash for upstairs.

"Rin, I'll like you to meet Mephisto Pheles, principal of True Cross academy and your new guardian for the time you'll be attending True Cross. He'll protect you from demons who'll be after you. Don't worry Yukio will be with you too. In fact he's a teacher at the school"

Protection from demons? Who were they joking with. With her set of brothers she would be lucky to even get close to humans, much less demons. This was not gonna be good.

"Now shoo, get packing. I need to leave now. I'll expect you tomorrow"

So, she got to pack. Well she should have if her half- brother had not appeared in her room. Pink smoke really? Was no one in the family sane?

"Hello little sister. It's good to meet you finally"

She was so not in a mood for him. She was sleep deprived and in pain and he would know why you do not mess with girls on _those_ days of the month.

Poor guy had not expected Rin to punch him. He had really not expected her punch to light up in blue flames. Poor poor guy took the full blunt of the attack.

"Looks like you got your flames little sister. Congo"

She turned her evil glare on the little green hamster, her eye seems to be conveying the message _you want to be next?_

Yeah, it was safe to say both disappeared in record time. Finally peace which was soon shattered by Yukio opening her door.

"You need help nee-san"

Yukio only wants to help but one look on his face and he get it was wiser to just leave. A wise decision on his part.

What a time to unlock her flames. At least her brothers would not open their mouth and Yukio did not see anything. But she was gonna message them all the same. They better keep their mouth shut.

 **And another chapter out.**

 **Now Rin only got her flames, the seal is not broken yet so she's still human.**

 **Hope i cleared it up.p**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter doesn't follow manga or anime. A warning in advance.**

 **So much love you all gave me. Thank you. Help me cross 100 reviews. That's my first milestone for this story. I'm almost there.**

 **Oh, and last time to vote if Shiemi should be a guy or a girl.**

 **Summary: Six years old Rin found a demon summoning paper and books in Shiro's room. She accidently called out a king of hell while playing with it. Poor child is now stuck with a bunch of overgrown childish hell king popping up at odd times. What's more? They think she is their youngest sister and want to take her home. (smart fem Rin, protective brothers)**

 **Disclaimer: If you recognise this I don't own it and never will I guess**

Shima had a bad feeling about today. You know the one which says that stay in bed and do not get out no matter what. Yeah, that one. Something was gonna happen and something big. Right now he could not say for sure but if the tense looks Yukio-sensei was sending him were any indications it was related to him. Or maybe he was reading too much into things?

Bon had waked him up and now they were on their way to the classroom. It was surprisingly peaceful the first half but then the door creaked and Yukio-sensei tensed. His feeling that something was gonna happen was screaming now. Unwillingly his eyes followed the sound and he got an uncomfortable feeling.

The girl that entered the room was very familiar. She was the same one who had went on a date with him on Valentine's day. He could see Yukio giving him evil glares and he felt himself shrink. Bon gave him a confuse look as of to say _explain_ but he could not right now. In his panic he missed a red haired eight years old child who entered with them and glaring at him as if to burn him.

Principal Mephisto was giving him an amused smile but he could see his lips slightly curved downwards as if not happy. What had he done to offend him?

The date had ended in a disaster and Yukio-sensei had given him an earful for dating his sister. And the punishment, oh god Yukio-sensei was a sadistic and no matter what people say he was not into pain.

That was not all, for some reason Lucifer himself had come to meet him in Illuminations, mumbling about a date with someone. Why did he care? Had Lucifer also like Rin? He did not know but he was given punishment to scrub all the toilets with a toothbrush and he so did not want to repeat it and now seeing her brought all the memories.

So he did what anyone else would have done, he fainted.

Ok, it was maybe too dramatic but whatever got him out and away from her.

 **...**

She had arrived at Mephisto's office and she could say she was not happy. She had to resign from her part-time job for this and she had worked so hard to keep this one.

"So clown, what now?"

She was still in pain. The spams in her stomach coming and going and she was feeling uncomfortable. All she wanted was to sleep but no, they had to do it today.

"Now let me take you to class. And please Amamimon, go buy some candy or something. At least change from being a hamster to a demon"

The green haired demon knew the second he did he would be punched so he wisely choose not to. He shook his little head as if to tell that he would not.

"Alright, just leave. I do not have the patience to deal with you. As for you Rin, I've called Ibilis as a temporary teacher for you. He should be arriving right about now-"

Before he could finish the door opened and a child of eight entered. He seemed kind of familiar with the red hairs and freckles. The only thing changed were those purple eyes. But despite all that she recognised his aura.

"Ibilis. So nice to see you. But your aura is too loud. Tone it down a bit or you'll alert all the exorcist"

She could see that he did not want to but he would comply. No matter how much of a clown Mephisto acted he was powerful. Amaimon had in the meanwhile made a dash and was nowhere to be seen.

"Oi clown, I came here for Rin not for you."

She was not interested in their bickering so she let them and looked around Mephisto's office to elevate her boredom, but found nothing occupying her attention. Thankfully for her they seemed to be finished talking.

"Let's go"

And with that her elder brother lead he and Ibilis away to her classroom. The walk was filled with Ibilis's chatter and Mephisto's remarks but she could herself not caring. Little mounts of pain attacking her abdomen at times and she frowned.

Today was not looking so good.

They soon arrived at a classroom and Mephisto took a key out. He opened the door and it lead to Yukio's classroom. She so wanted to punch him. Why could not he do it earlier. Was this revenge? She would also get him back and when he least expected.

No one crossed her and not regretted it. Well no one except Yukio and Azazel. She could not stay angry at them for some reason.

She decided to take a look around the room but pink caught her eyes and she smiled. Maybe it would not be so bad. She could recognise Shima and she hoped that he would want to pick up from where they had left off from. Will he go one another date with her?

Her hoped were soon dashed when he fainted. Ok, so maybe not. But was he afraid of her? Or had _Yukio_ said something? Or one of her _other_ brothers? And now Ibilis was here too. She could not see herself dating in the near future.

"-and we have a new teacher. He's Ibilis, and don't confuse him with the demon king of Fire for he is not, and he is especially not a child-"

And she would leave Mephisto to his weird ways. She was gonna enjoy the school. She felt an arm around her middle and looked down to see Ibilis beaming up at her.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Yukio's frown deepening. She could almost read his mind, _even children now?_

Yeah, her life was so fucked. Now of only Ibilis not act like his natural flirt self and hit on her. Sister or not he tend to do it not that he meant anything by it. It was just a habit but she could not explain it to Yukio without giving herself away could she?

So not a fun year.

 **This chapter while not so funny or seem important was a connecting link for the rest of the story. Next update will be sooner. I had to drag my ass back from Noragami.**

 **Hope you like and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Due to all your input Shiemi remains a girl. Hope you like this.**

 **And thank you. I crossed 100 reviews. First milestone crossed. I'm so happy I cried. My family thought I went nuts.**

 **And now our govt had decided to go nuts. We're having a two months long finals. TWO MONTHS. THE HORROR. They begin on 7 march and finish on 28 April. My two months are ruined.**

 **Summary: Six years old Rin found a demon summoning paper and books in Shiro's room. She accidently called out a king of hell while playing with it. Poor child is now stuck with a bunch of overgrown childish hell king popping up at odd times. What's more? They think she is their youngest sister and want to take her home. (smart fem Rin, protective brothers)**

Yukio liked teaching. Yeah, it was tough and sometimes gambled on his grades but then again he liked this because it gave him a sense of fulfilment. Even more so now that his twin Rin had joined the cram school. He could harm away, ah, he meant warn away, right warn away anyone who might be a threat to her sister.

But right now he was in a bind. As a teacher it was wrong to hit another one, no matter how they looked like. That's why he was trying to contain his desire to main the little shit who thought that he could paly coy with his sister. Just what had Mephisto been thinking when he had introduced this little child.

For the past one hour the red haired child had clung to his sister as a boyfriend does to his girlfriend. He really did not like this. Did this little child had a crush on his sister? It was no allowed.

"Ibilis-san, kindly let of Rin"

He had to be polite even if he would like nothing more to rip the child in shrewd but his job as a teacher was to guide his students and child or not he could not set up this an example.

"I won't. Rin's mine"

Forget decorum. If that little shit did not let of his sister this instant the heads would roll and he would be the one pushing the trigger.

 _But maybe he could wait_. His thoughts took this turn as he saw the little boy shoot a glare to a boy who was eying his sister. Maybe he could allow this nascence to hand around his sister a little longer of it foiled others plans with his sister and surely his sister won't go for a child right? And it was a child, how bad could he be?

He quickly shot his thoughts down as he saw his sister smack the redheads' hand which was trying to creep a place it shouldn't be.

Yeah, it royally fuckingly did hate his job today.

 **...**

Rin's first day was a mess. Sure it had gone almost alright at first but she was in pain, had seen Shima, who did not want to do anything with her with the looks of things, having Ibilis as her instructor, Ibilis being Ibilis and did she mention plain _Ibilis_ and Yukio's strange mood.

Yeah, her first day was a mess. But this was a new day and thankfully they did not had school today. She had made a quick run to the stood and somehow Ibilis had found her. Where was he living anyway, with Mephisto? Did he even had anything to eat because god knew Mephisto lived off instant Ramen and take-outs'.

So she being the kind sister she was had invited him for dinner. Yukio wad not impressed but he would compromise.

Anyway, after dinner Yukio had received a mission and she was so bored that she had begged Yukio to take her with him. He would naturally have refused if not for Ibilis egging him. She never knew Yukio was so sensitive. And what did Ibilis meant by alone time with Rin exactly? It had irked Yukio too much. Just what was he thinking she did not even know.

But the point was that the were now here on the mission with Yukio who had just entered the exorcist supply shop and she was here with Ibilis.

Key word being was, for as soon as they had arrived here and Yukio had entered the shop Ibilis had take off and she needed to find him.

"Demon"

The voice sounded scared and for a second she was afraid if Ibilis and hurt a human or not, do she decided to follow it and it turned out it was Ibilis. Yukio meanwhile had also joined them.

"Oi, I'm half demon. Show some respect"

Did that idiot have to sprout this non-sense? And wait, half demon? When was this agreed upon? From the corner of her eyes she saw Yukio not surprised at all. Was this something they had added in introduction? She should have paled attention to it damn it. She had no idea what cover Ibilis was using.

"Shimei, are you OK?"

He younger brother asked the girl. Did he know her? How? Was she someone important to him?

"Yuki-Chan"

Yuki-Chan? Were they both...dating? Yukio had not even told her. He was allowed to date but not her? What kind of justice was this. Yukio was gonna get an earful. But first thing was to resolve the mess Ibilis made.

"I'm sorry. He's my exorcist teacher, but sometimes he just acts his age"

Oh what would she not give for Ibilis to act his age for once but nooooo. He just had to act like a child all the time. At least now he had an excuse. Yukio had meanwhile come over close to her and stood right next to her.

"Shimei, let me introduce you. This is my elder twin Rin, Rin Shimei my...friend you could say"

She saw the girl blush, just what had she taken their relationship as? Dating?. Ah, so that's how it was. Friend. Did he take her for a fool? His brothers had other friends but non called him Yuki. Then she realised that she was being stared at.

"You're cute"

It was not the first time someone had called her cute but to be called so abruptly and in front of her brothers left her flushed. She saw Ibilis's eyes narrow and next thing she knew was that he was clinching her waist too tightly.

"Mine"

Just what was her brother up to? Yukio was just an inch away from shooting him.

 **...**

When Ibilis had started this child possessive act he had thought that it would be fun and will cure of his boredom. If he could annoy Mephisto then it was a bonus.

Yukio was also a fun target. Not as fun as Amaimon or Egyn buy fun non the less. As far as he was concerned he was non important family, might as well be unrelated to them all. But fun to bait all the same.

Also, Rin was a girl. Sister or not ot was always fun to flirt with a girl. More so if she had an overprotective brother like Yukio.

And when he had baited Yukio to come on this mission he never agreed him to agree but here he was with them. And now this girl, this blond haired idiot who was staring at his sister and called her cute.

He did not like it. Did not like her at all. Rin was theirs, he was not giving her up to anyone. Girl or not.

Earlier he had thought that they only have to worry about boys, but now looks like girls were added too. All of the others had to be informed of this development.

He could say he was guilty to seek pleasure when the girl and and her mother had that falling out. He was a demon, kinda in the code. But he was not happy when Rin took after her.

Yukio decided to follow her, and he would have too of the call he had to make was no so important. Who first, who first.

Azazel

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is Rin hurt? Are you in danger? Gambling gone wrong?"

Just what was he taken to be? A walking disaster?

"No one is hurt but soon someone will be. And I'm not a bad gambler you hear. But right now we have more important things to worry about. You see earlier-"

And that was long call. Halfway through the call Azazel had gone quiet as a mouse and he had no idea what was going through that mind of his. Then the phone line had gone dead, that bastard had hung up on him. He'll have to leave the rest to Azazel.

He heard the gun shots and hurried. If something happened to Rin then he was a goner.

He reached in time to see that blond haired girl in the grasp of a weird plant like demon. He would have assisted but then Yukio shot her. His respect for him went up. Now that's how you should roll. The demon disappeared too.

It would have been a happy occasion if not for Rin catching the girl in her arms and laying her down. It was all wrong.

He had to do something.

He saw that girl gaining consciousness and looking up at Rin with those eyes full of admiration. It was dangerous. Admiration could quickly change into obsession and he had to stop it. He jumped on top of Shimei and hugged Rin who was standing just in front of her.

"Mine damnit. M.I.N.E.,I'm not sharing"

Now he had to get her out. Unluckily for him Yukio decided they stay till all this mess was over once again.

He opted to stay out and dragged Rin out too. Thankfully it did not take long. Now they could go back.

The next day he got the shock of his life seeing the same girl in the school. He could not take this much pressure. He had to call in reinforcements.

To Mephisto.

 **And there it's all done. Hope you like it.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**For all if you who wanted to know, Shiro's alive and Paladin. As for this story, it is going somewhere, I'm sure it is. Maybe?**

 **Thank you for all the input you gave. It's keeping me going and keeping me up to type this up. Now another thing. I'm sure you can see I'm a fan of YukioXRin. I'll try to keep it to minimum if it bothers you so tell me in advance. But a warning, you might see heavy hints of the pairing.**

 **Now give me feedback and you get updates. I'm asking for reviews.**

 **Summary: Six years old Rin found a demon summoning paper and books in Shiro's room. She accidently called out a king of hell while playing with it. Poor child is now stuck with a bunch of overgrown childish hell king popping up at odd times. What's more? They think she is their youngest sister and want to take her home. (smart fem Rin, protective brothers)**

Rin was enjoying her Ibilis free time. For some reason Ibilis had stuck to her like a baby monkey to it's mother. And now she was free. She decided to find Yukio, she felt he'd been too distant this past week.

"Yukio"

She called out to her brother who was looking quite uncomfortable with three girls in front of him. Were they asking him out on a date and she had interrupted?

"Ah, Rin. I've to go now"

And he was hurrying toward her with such a speed that she had no time to go back before he was dragging her. Her little brother sure had a tight grip on her.

"Yukio, let me go. You're hurting me"

He was not really hurting her, but he would let her go faster of that was the case. Just as she had predicted he let go of her. Suddenly he gripped both her shoulders and she blushed. Just what was he doing, they were in the middle of the park.

"Rin-neesan. Please cook for both of us"

What a blunt way for him to come out and say it. Sure she'll not mind cooking their meals but did he have to do it like this and in middle of the park?

The position was also rather suggestive. He was so close to her she could feel his breath on her face. His body heat so near her. People were looking at them funnily and she was getting uncomfortable.

"Mine damnit"

Suddenly two arms were around her waist and she was tugged back. She almost fell down if not for Yukio. Her Ibilis-free time was over. Ibilis was here. She did not know whether to thank het luck or not.

 **...**

"Ibilis had gone to Mephisto to call for backup but that traitor had refused and Ibilis was desperate. And desperate times calls for desperate measures.

He'll have to sneak in Egyn. Just what had this world come down to it.

He, the king of fire had to sneak Egyn the king of water in. Egyn never let him live this down, for him to need Egyn's help. The only thing that could be worst was if Rin actually found a boyfriend. Yeah, to that Egyn was the better choice.

But first he needed to get Rin away from her brother who's face was a little too close to Rin and just what were they doing? And in the park no less? Did Yukio like Rin like that too? Ibilis would not stand for this. He had to protect her.

And he did what he did best. He tugged her backwards. Well he'll forgive Yukio this once since he was the reason she did not fall down at all.

"Stay away you moley four eyes. Rin's mine"

Maybe he should have not called Yukio that as it cause Rin to falter in her steps. But in his defence the position he had found them in was rather suggesting. Besides, it was fun to tease Yukio.

"I think I'll go and start dinner preparations"

Rin left him with her other brother who he really did not like. Oh, he did admire him, as a human Yukio was strong no doubt but he was too class to Rin. Ok, maybe he was a little possessive of his sister but in his defence she was his _only_ sister. Possessiveness cam with the job description.

He was getting a lot defensive. He really needed his back-up if he had to survive those glares Yukio was giving her. He really did not like them. For all his demon aspects Yukio had inherited his father's glares. They were bone chilling.

 _Ring_

Yukio's phone ringed and the guy picked it up, never taking his eyes off of him. Thank god, er, he meant father for the small miracle. The glare was off for now.

"-She here? You sure? How? _Why?_ Ok, Ok, I'll get her"

Ibilis had really wanted for those eyes to divert their attention from him.

"I'll need to tell Rin we need dinner for another. Our old teacher Egyn decided to join us for a few days. I don't know how she always found Rin, it's creepy"

Thank god Egyn was here. He'll have help for a few days. Egyn will help him drive the suitors away. Egyn was his back up support and finally after a week he was here.

It was then Ibilis remembered a big and important fact. A very, you could say most important fact. Something that could shake his whole carefully planned scheme.

 _Egyn liked to set Rin up on dates. He'll surely try to find her a boyfriend._

Why did he have to call Egyn for help again?

 **And here is the next chapter.**

 **Review and tell me how this is. I won't be able to give you long updates for a while but I'll try.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys I'm gone for two days and you get the idea that I'm abandoning this? Or going on a pause? What the? I was just on a Love stage marathon. Now I'm going on a Junjou Romantica marathon. I'll update in three four days when I'll be done with this.**

 **For all of you who asked Shimei is a female. And please if you want an answer for something leave me a way to contact you. And I crossed another milestone. I got at least 40 reviews in two days. Yah, so many and since I got so many I'm updating today. Else I would have done this tomorrow so it's all your fault.**

 **That being said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Summary: Six years old Rin found a demon summoning paper and books in Shiro's room. She accidently called out a king of hell while playing with it. Poor child is now stuck with a bunch of overgrown childish hell king popping up at odd times. What's more? They think she is their youngest sister and want to take her home. (smart fem Rin, protective brothers.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

Yukio was sure it was horrible day. It had started as horrible by being mobbed by his fan girls. Then he had to ask Rin-neesan to cook for him. That was not so bad, in fact that was the only highlight and he was determined to get her to cook no matter what. Bad was that just as she was about to agree and he was sure she was Ibilis had interrupted and Rin had made a dash for it. Now Mephisto had informed him that one of their teachers, who was coincidently obsessed with his sister was coming to the school for a while. Moreover since no rooms were available she had to share a dorm with them. And Rin was not picking up. He'll have to message her to let her know and hopefully she'll receive it.

Or more likely they had to share a dorm with her.

Right now he was on his way to Mephisto's office to receive their unwanted guest. He opened the door only to get his face squashed to the ground by a tackle.

"Rin, you didn't dodge as I had taught you to do. And you have gotten so tall, and hair short? Rin are you dressed up as a guy? That won't do. We have to go shopping"

This was the crazy woman who had haunted his childhood. He had seen her fo on a shopping spree, one Rin had forced him to go in her place and let's just say he was not above giving up on shopping all together.

And now that crazy woman was dragging him for shopping. Life was bad when you were Yukio Okumura.

"Wait Eggy, I don't think that's Rin. I'm sure I called Yukio here"

But it would have been too good for him if his teacher actually listened. As you can see, she was quite profound at the art of selective hearing.

So that's why he was getting so many clothes shoved at him to try, from dresses to skirts everything imaginable.

"Egyn-sensei, I am not-"

"Not confortable? Non-sense, go and change. I'll even pay. Go"

And one thing Yukio had learned was never to rebuke woman. It could have dore consequences. So he did as asked, and to his astonishment he did not look half bad. In fact he could say that the pink shirt looked rather good at him.

Ok bad thoughts, bad thoughts.

And then the door was yanked open and someone was touching his arm.

"What did you do with your skin, it's so rough. And your complexion is all wrong. Rin I told you to take care, how will you ever get a boyfriend"

And those hands were moving from his arm to his chest, in a purely platonic way but Yukio could not help but let out a scream. A similar one followed his when the hands reached his chest.

"Rin, you're a man? How? Wait you're not Rin? Who are you you pervert?"

And poor Yukio had the most embarrassing experience of his life which would no doubt haunt him for all life.

 **...**

Rin was not so easily embarrassed. She was one of those girls who could take what you dash at her. But this time she found herself flushed. What was Yukio thinking doing that? And in the middle of the park no less?

And the Ibilis.

At least she was able to get away. And now she was shopping. Yukio had tried to call her a couple of times. Ok, a couple was a little underestimation of the century, but still. In the end she had resorted to check on the message he had left her.

 _Nee-san, it looks like we'll have company for a while. Egyn-sensei decided to visit and will be living with us for a while._

 _I'm going to go and pick her up now._

No.

Anyone but Egyn.

He would force her in dresses. Just because he liked to dress up did not mean she did too. There was no was to fight in a dress and she would virtually be defenceless.

Well Egyn did set her up on dates and that was a good thing but the dresses were not worth it.

She reached the store and to her surprise it was glowing. It was not Christmas or any other holiday she was aware of. So why all the lights?

Then she could make out the lights and they seem to be coming out of a person?

It could only be one person. Her elder brother, Lucifer. The big question was why was he here? And why did he have to glow like a torch light?

"I'll take over this establishment, and it'll all be for FATHER."

Oh god, when Ibilis had said that Lucifer was a papa-boy she had thought little of it. But this? Now that she remembered he did say something about Lucifer starting an organisation to make father, er, she meant Satan a body in here.

She had no obligation to help anyone, but the human light bulb could not be allowed to roam free too. And Mephisto like the dog he is had apparently sniffed this out because the next thing she knew she received a message from him.

 _Dear little sister._

 _As you must have seen, Lucifer is causing a scene. Kindly deal with him._

 _Ps: don't damage the property._

 _Your dearest elder brother,_

 _Mephisto aka Samael._

Who did he think she was? Damage control? She was just gonna ignore this and if asked, she was never here.

She could do this, she could, she could.

"And FATHER would rule this world and never allow my little sister to date and -"

Ok now she had to get him out. People were gathering and if anyone had even a little inking that she was somehow involved then she was gonna die of embarrassment. So, she did what anyone else would have done.

She took his hand and dragged him. This must have shocked Lucifer too much for he stopped glowing for a second. Then his flare came back full force.

"FATHER would punish you for this you lowly human. He'll kill you"

Brother or not, she was gonna dumb him on Mephisto the first chance she got.

 **And hope you like this one.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, Ok, I'm updating. Sheesh, I'm updating. Don't be so hasty.**

 **By the way, I last updated on 24, today is 26 so I'm updating on second day. I think I've updated within my given time. I've watched two season of Junjou Romantica. I loved the series.**

 **On another note, I've crossed 200 reviews. That's good right? I love your feedback by the way.**

 **Summary: Six years old Rin found a demon summoning paper and books in Shiro's room. She accidently called out a king of hell while playing with it. Poor child is now stuck with a bunch of overgrown childish hell king popping up at odd times. What's more? They think she is their youngest sister and want to take her home. (smart fem Rin, protective brothers.**

 **Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own it. I'm too lazy.**

People were staring at her. She ignored them. Well people were not staring at _her_ per say. Just at a human glowing bulb she was dragging behind her. She dearly wished he would stop glowing, maybe when she'll turn around he would have stopped glowing? Hey, a girl could wish right.

Too bad for her he had not.

"-and then FATHER burned him up and thus he is the greatest. Hey, are you listening? FATHER is the greatest"

And he was still going on about _FATHER._ She was so wishing she had brought her keys with her but noooo, she had to forget today of all days.

Thankfully she had arrived at Mephisto's office. She did not care if anyone was here, she did not care if she would be exposed, she just wanted this problem solved.

"Mephisto, he's your problem now."

She howled Lucifer inside the room. She should have checked inside to see if anyone else was inside first, but she did not. That was her first mistake.

"Y-Y-You? Rin, my dearest daughter Rin"

Wind was knocked out of her lungs as she was tightly embraced inside two arms. She really could not take any more of this shit. She had to deal with three idiots, four if you count Amaimon who decided to pop up at random. Now this idiot too?

In her rage and confusion she accidently summoned her blue flames. Somehow she had scratched herself on person's sharp nails and some gooey stuff started to bubble up. It begun sucking up the person who had hugged her.

"Rinnnnnnn _nnnnnn_ "

Did she have a stalker? She needed to tell Yukio.

"Y-You did that to father. Y-You are a god. I'm gonna worship you. WHAT'S YOU NAME MY GOD"

She was a female dammit. Which part of her screamed male to him. Now was that idiot was bowing in front of her. What an idiot.

Poor unsuspected fool received full force of Rin's fist.

"He's your problem now."

She turned to her still wide eyed brother. She had enough of it for today. Then she remembered two more facts.

Egyn was coming and she still had not bought any groceries.

 **...**

"So, you're Rin's roommate? You live with her?"

Yukio had tried to tell het again and again that he was Rin's _brother_. But nooooo, she was not buying it.

She had the notion that Rin's brother was that small wimpy kid she had met when he was small. She was not buying that he was the same Yukio.

"You smell the same as Rin, you have her aura, well sort of. It is clinching to you rather tightly. And you live with her so there's only left for me to conclude"

Maybe she had got it. She had got that he was her brother. But if not then there was only one thing for her to conclude.

"Look Egyn-sensei, I assure you it's not what you think"

He was not gonna let her assume what he thought she was assuming.

"Well, I thought that you must be the same Yukio who was with her, he brother but after your words I'm sure you're her boyfriend."

Wait, she thought he was her brother? This was spinning out of control and fast. He needed to remedy the situation now. Unfortunately fo him he did not het the chance.

"-And you seem like a decent guy so you can date her. Oh, we need to go now. Or we'll be late"

Poor Yukio was dragged behind Egyn all the way.

 **And this is done.**

 **Kindly review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please I'm not dead, just school. I'm 17 years old female and have demons for teacher and finals. I'll update. I live your reviews and I've not abandoned this fic.**

 **Stop thinking I'll do that.**

 **I'll just be a little busy as I have a wedding at home and Indian traditional weddings last form a week too two with a new function everyday so I'll be busy. Don't worry I'll update in two-three days interval.**

 **As for why its title as such, there's a reason I'm not revealing right now.**

 **And non you're not irritating me with reviews. You know who you are. Another thing, Egyn is male just dresses as female. And what's a kidney with healing power. I really didn't get it. Like at all.**

 **Summary: Six years old Rin found a demon summoning paper and books in Shiro's room. She accidently called out a king of hell while playing with it. Poor child is now stuck with a bunch of overgrown childish hell king popping up at odd times. What's more? They think she is their youngest sister and want to take her home. (smart fem Rin, protective brothers.**

 **Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own it. I'm too lazy.**

"We're here. I'll ring the doorbell"

He was dragged here by a hyper active blue haired woman who believed that he was Rin's boyfriend. He was so not looking forward to this.

"Rin open the door"

He hoped the door did not open or of it did it was only Rin who was inside. He was not at all interested to know what would happen if it was someone else.

God forbid anyone else get the same idea Egyn-sensei had about him and Rin.

The door opened but much to his dismay it was Ibilis who opened it. He looked blankly at them for a moment.

"Look Ibi, our dear Rin found a boyfriend. She's growing up"

The child was still lookin at him with the blank look and wait? Ibi? Did they know each other? How? Then the child gave a creepy grin in his direction that just spoke evil. He really wished Ibilis would straighten the situation out. He really did but as fate had proved it was really hated him.

"Ah, welcome Yukio, and do come in Egyn. I'm sure its going to be a night to remember."

The bad feeling Yukio was having just intensify. Something was wrong.

 **...**

"You my dear are the most amazing person I know. My lord please give me a chance to prove my worth to you-"

It had been going on for an hour and frankly Ibilis was getting irritated. At first it had been funny when Rin had walked in with Lucifer in two trying at sweet-talk Rin but after an hour it was getting irritating. And alarmingly so. He had not informed Lucifer that Rin was their sister frankly because it had been funny but now he was regretting it.

 _Ding dong_

Saved by the doorbell. The guy stopped talking as the bell rung. He quickly made a dash to open the door and found Egyn standing there with Yukio in two.

"Look Ibi, our dear Rin found a boyfriend. She's growing up"

He knew his face was blank but then he took in the happy expression on Egyn's face and Yukio's uncomfortable one he could not help the evil look that bloomed across his face.

"Ah, welcome Yukio, and do come in Egyn. I'm sure its going to be a night to remember."

He could not help the glee that was blooming. It was going to be so much fun. Now more so with how things were progressing with Lucifer in the other room. He could not wait for explosions to fire.

They entered the eating area only to see Rin crouching behind the dining table while Lucifer standing on other side looking quite eager.

"Stay away. Yukio save me. Yukio"

Rin who had apparently noticed them entering made a beeline for her brothers. She was a fast female Ibilis had to give her that. If only she was not his sister, he would definitely date her.

"Rin"

Yukio exclaimed as his distorted twin hugged him tightly. Ibilis really needed popcorns for what was going to happen next.

"Who are you? What's your relationship? Let her go. I won't allow the likes of you to hold on to my god any more. Rin-sama I'll save you."

With that the blond jumped at the pair who was too shaken up to move. Really, where was the popcorn.

"Lucy, it's so good to see you here. Are you here for the dinner too? Oh, look Rib got herself a boyfriend. I totally support them fully. Lucy, meet Yukio, Rin's boyfriend"

And all hell broke loose. Really for all his flaws Egyn really knows how to brighten the mood and let the hell loose. Yay baby, it'll be a party alright.

"B-Boyfriend? I won't allow it. Break up. Break up right now"

The blond was glowing and thankfully the pair was too out of it and engrossed into what Egyn said to really pay attention to the glowing blond.

Where was all the popcorn? Really were was it?

 _Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang_

Yukio suddenly empties his gun of bullets but it did successfully got all the attention of them all.

"Now all of you listen, first, me and nee-san are not dating. We're siblings. Second, no one is dating anyone. Yes, that means you blonde, you're not dating Rin-neesan. Third, just how do you all know each other?"

Yeah, show's over and done with. No need for his popcorn. Oh and just when things were getting good. Anyway, he should really get poor Yukio inside the loop.

"We're brothers. All three of us. Also Mephsito. He's the eldest"

Realisation drew on Yukio's face. Rin meanwhile had moved over into the kitchen which was her domain kind of things.

Then something drew on Yukio for his expression changed.

"Wait, brothers. Isn't Egyn-sensei female?"

Ah, really? He had not caught on yet? Poor guy was in for a shock.

"Egyn-sensei is a male. Completely 100% male. Trust me I know"

Even he knew. Wait, how was Rin so a sure. Had Egyn show her something he should not have? How disgraceful.

"We've changed together when we were young. Lack of certain appendages could be seen."

Ok maybe his imagination was going too out of sort.

"Nani?"

But really, Yukio's expression was epic. So in need of popcorn.

 **Done. I can't write much more right now. Brain shutdown.**

 **Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Regretfully this story is coming to an end. There are three chapters at most, maybe four? Who knows but the fact iss that this'll end soon. You all hav been great support to me. Hey, I'm trying to screw up things as quickly as possibly. Have a little patience with me.**

 **Thank you.**

 **And Mandy, Chen hou whoever you are, kindly get an account a d login to review. I'll reply with a PM. Or leave me any contact detail like an email or a number. I'll reply to you.**

 **Disclaimer: Nah, too lazy to own it.**

After Egyn's exclamation about the truth an awkward silence had settled over the table. The occupants obviously had no more need of talk, or in sense they needed therapy.

At least Yukio thought he did. It had been a shock to suddenly know a person for a decade only to found out that the person is not who she appears to be.

His mind was still trying to grasp at the straws but coming up short. Well it had been till a certain blowing bulb had to open his mouth.

"Does that mean I can date Rin for real?"

Yukio maybe in shock buy he was still a brother and quite frankly he did not like how this person was so frankly asking to date his twin. Really people now days had no shame.

He was just about to give him a piece of his mind but before he could someone else decided to intervene.

"We don't hit on family. You won't date your sister"

Yes, you don't date family- wait a second. Sister? Rin was not their sister. He and Rin did not have any other siblings. And he had checked, he really had. Then what was the comment about sister. As far as he knew Mephisto was a demon and Ibilis a half-demon and he assumed that Lucifer with his shiny aura could not be human at all. Egyn he had no idea, he presumed he was human but then again he believed him to be female till then.

And by Egyn's voice he was too damn sure.

And surprisingly Rin had not protested yet to the claim.

Wait.

Scratch that. Rin had not protested. Can there be any truth behind what Egyn-sensei had said? How can this be? The only way it was possible was if his mother had an affair or his father-

Father, were they Satan's son's. Hell kings?

And Rin had not reacted. Now that he thought about it Rin had taken this all quite mildly for someone on her position. Had she somehow been aware of all this? Was all their sacrifices in vain? He had given up his Osha-Ah for this only for it to be in vain?

Maybe he was overthinking things? Maybe it was all an illusion and he'll wakeup any moment. Or maybe not. And was Lucifer trying to break a record for malo dramaticness now?

An elaborated trap maybe?

At this point he was willing for it to all be a joke even. He looked at his twin for denial only to bot get any.

"About all this Yukio, I think you should know the truth. But you see it's all for a good cause. Really."

It was time to make a call home. Shiro needed to be aware of all this too.

"Let me call father. He'll want to hear this too"

Why was life so difficult. Did god have an agenda against him. There was a very slim chance of this and look what happened.

"Does this mean we get to take you home to Father?"

If there is a 50-50 chance that something can go wrong, then 9 times out of ten it will.

 **...**

Rin clearly did not know when things got to be this complicated. Like, if dealing with Ibilis was not enough Egyn had to drop in. And Lucifer, that guy was in a league of his own.

And now this.

She should really write a letter to Life right now.

 _Dear Life,_

 _I understand very clearly that you are not fair. Kindly stop demonstrating it._

 _Rin Okumura._

Currently Yukio was talking to Shiro to explain all this and as you know it was not gonna go well. She gave a glare to her siblings sitting around the table and sighted when all she received were blank stairs.

She could not fault them too. They were doing what they believe is right. And it was an accident.

It was an accident right? Because god forbid it was on purpose, she'll she'll, she'll do something.

"-see you tomorrow"

She really was not looking forward to it. But cat was out of the bag and she could no longer plead innocent.

Time to face the music. At least she had this night to gather herself.

"Rin, father is coming in the morning. Be prepared to give an explanation."

She'll sleep the morning away. Then she'll not have to deal with all this will she?

Damnit. She'll get Mephisto to explain.

It's time he act like a brother.

 **So how do you like this.**

 **Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know** **I said that it had three or two chapters left but I'm deciding to end here. I have to study for the exams.**

 **Thank you to you all for the support. Maybe this'll have a sequel in the future?**

 **And dear Mandy, download WhatsApp and leave me a number if you are reading this. I have other stories of you're interested though they are crossovers. Kindly read them and I have a pole. Please go and vote.**

Morning came too soon for her. He would have preferred to sleep the day away if not for a teeny tiny problem. What you might ask?

Mephisto had made himself scarce. Ibilis and Egyn had bolted at first available opportunity. So he had been called.

It fell to Azazel to straighten things out.

And for the same reason he was here now. Sitting in front of a very blank face Paladin. He of course recognised him.

"-You demon gad to drag my adorable daughter into all this. And you-"

Apparently the blank face did not agree with the words being sprouted.

"Subject 0004 kindly refrain yourself from speaking such matters. As for Rin, it was her choice to keep this a secret"

But he was to be ignored. He had to be. The paladin even ignored the 0004 comment, too focused on the rant.

Unfortunately for him not everyone had ignored it.

"Wait, subject 0004? What is meant by it?"

Yukio was a bright boy, he was. But Azazel really hated it sometimes. Scratch it all the time.

"He's one of my clones. As in-"

"-And you explain yourself right now Rin"

He would have elaborated more on this but at this point even hw was curious to hear what Rin had to say.

"I wanted to tell you. I really did, but then I was afraid that if I revealed this you'll no longer love me. It was all for a good cause, all the lies and frustration and drama. At least it did not come without a price to me."

The girl had spoken and it caused an immediate effect. The paladin assuring her that he did not think any less of her.

"So, let me guess. You all were the ones to ruin all her dates?"

Shiro had now dragged the attention back at him. Rin had quietly left the room and excused herself.

"It was more or less Ibilis and Amaimon who ruined them but in the short side you could say yes. No one is allowed to date our sister. Not till she's in her hundreds' at least"

And he could see Yukio agreeing with him. Good, looked like they were on the same page. Even the paladin was agreeing.

 _Ring ring_

The phone startled him. He looked at it and to his dismay it was Ibilis.

"Yes Ibilis? I'm in an important meeting here"

Really, that demon knew how to ruin the mood. Always managed to ruin everything.

"Bro, it's more important. I told you that Shimei girl was a bad news. She managed to get our sister out on a date. And we can't do anything since the second Rin senses us we're dead. You have to do something"

A date? With a girl? Maybe Ibilis was mistaken. He was often mistaken, but then again it could actually be so. He had to check.

"Are you sure there on a date? Absolute sure?"

He had to be sure first.

"Dude, they're like holding hands and that blond bimbo is dragging Rin around. I'll say it's a date alright... You have to hurry or else they'll leave and we'll never get to them"

Dang it. It did sounded like a date. And now he was alone in it. From the sound of it the rest were no help. Just how did Rin get into this situation so fast.

Maybe he can get help. He took in the expression of the two in front of him.

"I would like your help"

And by the expression the two agreed with him.

It would be start of a beautiful friendship.

 **Done. Read and review please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I didn't think I would continue this and for all the forces of the world I had declared this dead. I thought of making a sequel but then I realised that I left th** is at **a cliff and so on a wimp I decided to continue. That and my laptop's back. Hope you enjoy this.**

 **Remember, you're review is what keeps me going. If you want more then review. And Mandy you're awesome.**

 **Disclaimer: nah, I'm too lazy to own this.**

"Are you sure we should be following them? Big brother said that we should leave girls alone. They're dangerous"

Amaimon was met with three pairs of eyes burning holes into him. An eep escaped his throat and he could not help the sigh that escaped his lips when those eyes were taken off of him. Whosoever that blond was she was dead, student or not.

"So, what should we do? I can have her head but it's not her time yet"

Azazel asked, for once no nervousness in his voice. His eyes flashing at the blond girl who had Rin's hand in hers. Rin was trying to get her hand out but much to his amusement her strength failed in front a blond sixteen years old human. How amusing, but frightening females were.

"No, we can't kill a student or it'll damage our reputation"

At least they had one level headed individual on their side. No matter how much no fun kind of guy that four eyes can be there was no doubt that he was a genius. Besides, Mephisto-niisan would not be happy and he would not get any sweets for a long time to come.

"We could always lock her up into a dark room she could not come out of? Or we can have her possessed by one of your underlings and have her killed. She's an exorcist isn't she? The job entitles a death by daemon's hand"

If there was any doubt that the three of them had become best of friends in a short time it was gone now. They talked about death too casually and in this moment it was entirely clear that the paladin was a clone of Azazel. Both would go lengths to protect what they considered as precious.

"Minna, they are leaving. More like the blond is dragging Rin behind her"

The last part was a, utter on his part but it had caught everyone's attention. The blond girl with an entirely happy expression had forced Rin into a kimono like her which made Rin look cute and by their standards it was not acceptable. What if some guy approached Rin? And just where had they disappeared to? There was no one in the sight.

"Well have to go for plan alpha 001"

Azazel commented at the party who gave him a nod of agreement and when had they formed a plan. He was not informed of this. Why he was not informed? He was bored and he should have been involved in this too damnit.

"We have a plan 001?"

Better recheck it before he spoils it. Azazel looked crazy enough and the paladin looked ready to spill fire. Even the four eye's eyes, oh god his eyes were like father. He had to get away from these mad men and now.

"We have a plan 002 to and 003. 004 just in case. But right now is not the time. We need to catch them. Egyn says they headed toward the mall for more shopping"

Azazel commented and oh god, he really did not want to be here when the explosions happen. He might be a bored demon but he still valued his life thank you very much. That and his sanity would be in question if he hung around any longer. He would take the first escape route he could get.

 **...**

Rin knew how tiring shopping can be. She might fundamentally be a girl, but that did not make her any fond of shopping ache. Not only that but the blond had dragged her into every known store and made her living doll for a day. Her face was about to crack from all the smiles that she had forces today.

"Shimei, I'm tired. Let's stop"

She called out to the girl who was bouncing? Where did she get this much energy from? What was the secret of her power? Not to mention her wrist hurt from all the gripping and pulling the blond had subjected her to these past few hours.

"B-But I thought you were having fun. Isn't it the whole point of a date?"

Her jaw was about to drop. A date? This? Just how dense could this girl get?

"Shimei, we're not on a date. You have to ask a person out first before you go on a date and you have to like them"

Rin tried as gently as she could to make the blond understand. Poor girl was too innocent for her own good. It would be the death of her someday.

"Eh, but I did ask you out and I like you"

She explained and Rin felt like face palming. Just how dense could this girl get?

"Shimei, I meant as in out for a date, not to shop, though some couple do it and I mean as in like, as in love"

Poor Rin was stuck in this situation and she was sure it was all Mephisto's fault, or at least it could be traced back to him.

"Oh, but you're my friend Rin and I love you. Was that not enough?"

Shimei was really troubled girl was she not? But before Rin could explain further the clothes in her hands were tugged and she lost her balance. As fates would have it she was not the only one and somehow Shimei ended with her face in Rin's chest.

"Damn, I wish I was that blond bimbo or Rin"

There stood Ibilis with the clothes he had tugged with Egyn behind him, once again in girl's clothes.

"And here I thought Rin might end up all alone she found a girlfriend and by their position I would say she bottoms too"

Egyn commented offhand and Rin blushed deep red. Thank god everyone was not here. It could really get bad and fast.

"So does this means we're dating?"

A somewhat dizzy and cross eyes Shimei asked her just as the door of the store opened and entered the rest of part consisting of Shiro, Yukio and Azazel with an amused Mephisto behind.

"Should I prepare a venue for wedding?"

Mephisto asked and she truly hated her life.

 **Hope you like this one and do review. They'll decide if I should continue or not.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I have no excuse. I'm late in updating and that's it. I really want to finish this one so maybe two more chapters of this. I'll then work on other ones of mine.**

 **By the way, have you seen servamp? Am I the only one who thinks Sakuya and Kuro looks like Amaimon and Mephisto?**

"How's this one? Ohoh, what about this one? Oooo, you have to try this one. Maaaa, there are so many to choose from"

Rin wanted to hide herself in a hole and never come out again. Really she did want to disappear. If the comment about the marriage was not enough, Mephisto had to go and book a venue too. And print invitations.

And apparently today was special. It was no everyday after all when you see an overly excited demon running across store collecting dresses. And not any ordinary dresses either.

No.

One Mephisto Pheles, headmaster of the demon exorcist school who coincidently himself was a demon was running around the store in the guise of looking for a perfect wedding dress for his one and only sister.

"Why are we doing this again?"

Rin Okumura was not amused to be dragged on her brother's whim of shopping. She was having a relaxing day, well as relaxing as it could get with demons around bit then again beggars can't be choosers right? Not that she had asked for something like this, but still.

"Try this. This'll look amazing on you"

What was this guy on? Sugar? Did demons even get sugar high?

"Nee, Are you done Mephisto-nii? Can we go home for now? We've been on this for four hours now"

Ibilis was the poor person who had unfortunately lost the bet and had to accompany them. Rin would herself had ran away from all this of not for Mephisto threatening her with her grade. Not that she cared but still.

Ibilis for his part cursing his bad luck with gambling. Azazel had disappeared to somewhere. He had an idea why, but he'll not go there. He valued his life. Especially when Yukio and Shiro had disappeared at the same time too. Beelzabub had also made a dash with Amaimon who found all this boring. Egyn thankfully was not there. Too busy preparing invitations.

"Not now. We still have to wait for another person"

As if called by his very mention of its existence, the door opened and a long haired guy came in. The long blue hairs free and flowing around him. Blue eyes took in the room before settling on her form along with Mephisto along with the dress.

He let out a sigh.

"This wouldn't do. Be glad the great Egyn is here now to help you out. I'll choose the perfect dress for your wedding so leave everything to me"

Another headache had arrived.

Two groans and a happy squeal filled the shop.

 **...**

"We can't allow this to keep on going. We need to stop this at once."

Shiro's voice rang across the hall. The place currently served as the meeting spit of a certain cult, well of sort.

"We can't allow Rin to be married just yet. She's not old enough"

Azazel agreed with Yukio, already forming plans in his mind to foil the marriage. So far he had not come up with anything suitable but he had no doubt that he will.

"Why don't we try talking with Shimei?"

Lucifer suggested. He was the only o ne who was really unconvinced with the situation still thought that talking would solve talk this.

"Have you ever tried to talk to her? It's impossible to get her to change her mind. And why are you here if you wouldn't contribute to the talk?"

The last part was dedicated to Amaimon who was eating his sweets without a care. Out of all of them he was the one who did not really want to do anything. Hey, the situation was not bad.

"Well, if I oppose the marriage Mephisto-nii will get angrily and my sweets will be taken away and if I didn't come here Azazel-nii would have locked me in the underworld and I would have to listen to father's chatter"

Amaimon commented still eating. He was done here. Rin could take care of herself. He was not getting into this feudal. He still valued his life very much.

"Father? Of course. We still have to inform father. I'm sure he'll help us"

Azazel eager to resolve this situation proposed cheerfully.

"But how? We still have no way to sustain father here for long right? How are you gonna get him here?"

Lucifer was now interested. Amaimon seeing this made his escape. He needed to hide with Beelzabub, who was the only one smart enough to not get in this.

"We make a clone of Yukio. Of course one without a soul, but the body will be able to withstand the flames as they're a by-product of father"

Azazel had a point. But Shiro did not like this at all. It was like giving Satan enough free reign in this world. This could lead to another incident.

"Of course we'll destroy the body as soon as the wedding is trashed. We give our words"

Lucifer wanted to protest but when Azazel was like this there was no helping this. Shiro and Yukio were still not convinced but it was not like they had much of a choice at all.

"How can we believe your words?"

Yukio still had to make sure though.

"Father would want to protect Rin too. She's the heir after all."

That seemed more like it. They'll allow this for the time being bit if anything out of the ordinary they'll kill him.

"Now then. Let's have a talk with Satan"

 **I'm so sorry for the long wait. But here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
